Creating the Monster
by Avenge1997
Summary: Bobbi Morse wanted to make a difference. When the opportunity arises, she takes it, even if it costs her her job. Who knew she could create such a monster? This job forces her to open to people she didn't expect. Can they stop her from creating the monster or will they help her? And just who is this monster? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Green, that's all Bruce could remember. He became so angry, the next thing he knew, all he saw was green. As he slowly sat up, he felt he's discs snap. How long have I been laying here? he thought to himself. Then he remembered, what happened. Where it all started, where it all went wrong.


	2. Make a Difference

A/N: Bobbi Morse: Dianna Agron

Bruce Banner: Mark Ruffalo

Betty Ross: Mandy Moore

General Ross: William Hurt

Phil "Agent" Coulson: Clark Gregg

I'm sorry, if anyone liked the girl who played Betty in The Incredible Hulk movie. I didn't really like her, so i switched her out for Mandy Moore. Also, this is the back story of sorts to Bruce and Bobbi's relationship in The Avengers: Bobbi Morse. So, yes, it is a part of the The Avengers: Bobbi Morse, A.K.A Bobbi Morse, universe.

CHAPTER ONE

S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Bobbi Morse was sick and tired of failing. She was 24 years old; she wanted to make a difference. It's hard to make a difference when anything your put in charge of fails.

"Bobbi," Phil, a.k.a Agent Coulson, called her. "Get down here."

Bobbi grabbed the railing and jumped over. Landing with a thud, she whipped her head up. "What's up?" she asked as she pulled her fist off the cracked floor.

"You need a vacation, go, have fun," Phil made it like he was shooing her.

"But I..." as she looked into the agents eyes she knew there was no use fighting. Bobbi sighed, "okay."

Three hours later, Bobbi was standing outside of her apartment complex in New York, the rain pouring down like little bullets.

"Are you Barbara Morse?" a man in military attire asked her. She looked at him skeptically, and then realized he really wanted her attention. "Yes, but please, call me Bobbi." Smiling she shook the man's hand, he stayed stone faced, but had strong grip.

"Come with me." As Bobbi followed the man she thought to herself how stupid this was. But she was feeling irrationally, so she followed him anyway.

If Bobbi had known what was going to happen, she would have walked away right then and there.


	3. Greeting

CHAPTER TWO

Bobbi should have told them no as soon as she found out what the project was. Trying to create a super soldier wasn't a good idea. They shouldn't have made more than one. And once the second was dead, the first was presumed dead.

"This is Dr. Banner," General Ross introduced me to the man she would be working with. "Dr. Banner," as the man finally turned her way, she was a little shocked at what she saw, he wasn't as sickly as she thought he'd be. "This is Dr. Morse. The early, yet promising, graduate. Who also happens to be Dr. Erskine's granddaughter."

Dr. Banner gave Bobbi his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Morse, but please, call me Bruce." He smiled at her and she felt welcomed by him immediately.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bruce. And I'd much prefer if you called me Bobbi, Dr. Morse makes me feel like an old woman." Bobbi saw Bruce smile at her attempt of a joke as they shook hands.

"Bruce," a lovely woman walked up to the three of them and put her arm on Bruce's shoulder. When she saw Bobbi she paused for a minute. "Who's this?"

"Barbara Morse. Don't you read the reports I hand out?" the general asked.

"Clearly I don't," Betty smiled at the general. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard much about you. The only living blood relative to Dr. Erskine." Bobbi smiled. She really wished people would stop talking about her grandfather. It just reminds her of what happened. It isn't something she's eager to remember.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Betty. And please, I would love for you to call me," Bobbi was cut off by Bruce. "Bobbi, Dr. Morse makes her feel like an old woman." Betty smiled at the doctor's antics, giving him a loving look.

The General stiffened at the exchange, then, speaking to Bobbi said, "I will let them finish your tour, I'm needed elsewhere." As he stalked off Betty called after him, "love you too, Dad!"

Bobbi's eyes grew wide at the revelation. They didn't give that vibe, if anything, it made me think that General Ross was just tolerating Betty. If my father was still here, we'd forever give off the vibe we were father-daughter. Bobbi thought to herself, then pushed those thoughts aside, she wouldn't know, because her father wasn't here, so she doesn't know what kind of relationship they would have had.

"Let's finish the tour," Betty stretched the arm that wasn't clutching Bruce's shoulder out to the young scientist.

"Lead on," Bobbi smiled, as Betty and Bruce smiled and turned around, arms still holding one another tight, and walked farther into the facility. Talking about the facility as if she were right behind them.

Bobbi looked around, feeling something deep in her gut, telling her she should walk away now, while she could, but she brushed the idea aside and following the two doctors farther into the facility.


	4. One Month Later

A/N: This is a short chapter, I know, but it's mostly a filler chapter so I can give you Bobbi's back story and why she wants to make a difference. Bobbi, if you haven't noticed, is very OOC in my stories, mostly because I don't know a bunch on her character, but also because I enjoy kind of rewriting at least one character to fit into all of the story lines I want them to.

CHAPTER THREE

ONE MONTH LATER...

Bobbi threw her head back in laughter as Bruce made yet another idiotic remark. "Y-you actually did s-something that st-stupid?" she managed to get out as she got her laughter under control.

"Shut up, and yes," Bruce responded from his spot on the floor next to Betty. His girlfriend turned to face him and smiled, "you're an idiot, but you're MY idiot." Bobbi shrieked her protest as the older couple kissed, smiling as they pulled away.

"You people are sick-os," Bobbi teased. "Do you want me to go blind before my twenty-fifth birthday?"

"That's the goal," Bruce tilted his head back at the twenty-four year old.

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too," Bruce smiled at the girl.

Bobbi didn't want to, but as soon as he said it, she burst into tears. Not the small, happy tears, but the heart wrenching tears that made her shake with sobs.

"Hey," Betty said as she stood up, Bruce following. "What's wrong?" Betty asked as she put a comforting arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Y-you'll h-hate m-me," Bobbi buried her face into Betty's shoulder. The couple looked at each other in alarm. "Try us," Bruce told her.

Bobbi looked up, wiped her eyes, and opened her mouth to tell them her story.


	5. I Hate You

A/N: I decided to have her grow up in Germany, and her aunt and uncle, if you're confused, do give her love, they are sweet people when it came down to it.

CHAPTER FOUR

Cold, that's all four year old Bobbi Morse could feel. She sat in their coat closet, and watched her parents die, for reasons that made no sense. She sat, huddled into a ball, until the police came. They were forceful, and rude, then again, there was a reason her grandma hadn't wanted them to move back to Germany.

"Oma," Bobbi Morse whisper, chapped lips finally parting. "Wasser?" she asked any police in the vicinity. The only police officer who could here the girls cry for water scoffed at the young one.

"Rührend," he whispered, thinking the four year old couldn't hear him, but he was wrong, she heard, loud and clear. A tear slipped from her eye, but not wanting to add weak to pathetic, she wiped it before it made it down to her chin.

The next three weeks past by in a blur to her, all she truly remembers is in that time, costaty was given to her only living blood relative, Arnold and Jenna Morse, her uncle and aunt. The first year past by in a haze, Bobbi didn't really know what was going on, all she knew was that her parents were gone, and Uncle Arnie and Auntie Jen were taking care of her. The next time she really could remember was when she was five, a man jumped her in an alley in her neighborhood. He tried to sexually assault her.

"Tante? Onkel?" she cried, and when no one came immediately, she began to fight back. It became natural for her. And by the time her aunt and uncle made it out, she had snapped the man's neck, killing him instantly.

When her aunt and uncle found out she was such a natural killer, they began to use her. They hired her out as an assassin. She killed, on average, about ten people every year. And that went on for ten years, from the age of five, to the age of fifteen. Her aunt and uncle homeschooling her the entire time. They taught her how to, despite German being her first language, speak like an American, and a Russian, and the English. She learned any language the person she had to kill spoke. She rarely used a gun, but the last assassination she made, she used one. She wouldn't have walking away if she hadn't.

It was two weeks before her sixteenth birthday, she was hiding in the shadows of her next victim's warehouse. As the shot rang out, she watched the woman fall, and as she began to walk away, she saw the woman's three children, one of which had to be her age, the youngest, four, run up, tears flowing down their cheeks. She stood and watched in amazement. She never saw the family of the victims reactions. She hated it.

"*Machen es weg," she told her aunt when she came back to their hotel room that night in tears.

"What happened?" Jenna asked her sobbing niece, as she stroked the girl's back.

"**Die Familien," she looked up at the woman.

That night, her aunt helped her slip away, and she never saw them again. But she always will remember what her aunt would say to her when she told her she hated her, "I hate you, too." Always joking, she would say it, always playful. No matter how much Bobbi felt like she meant it, once her aunt would say that, they'd both start laughing. She hadn't said she hated anyone in years, and it didn't bring back good memories.

*Make it stop

**The families


	6. It Would Be The Same

A/N: I hope to start my next story today, not sure what to call it just yet, but it will be up ASAP. And I'd like to thank all my faithful readers, I'm not the best writer, but thank you for reading this story, it means a lot:)

CHAPTER FIVE

Betty and Bruce stared at the woman in front of them in awe. Not in fear, not in shock, but awe. How did she do it? They thought, walk out on her family like that, even if she knew what she was doing was wrong.

"How could you do something like that?' Betty finally asked.

"I know, I'm a horrible person, I killed over a hundred people. Told you you'd hate me," Bobbi couldn't look her friends in the eyes. They were the only friends she had that knew, and were still alive.

"No. How could you walk away from all you've ever known, just like that. You knew it was wrong, but, I would have stayed, it was all I knew," Bruce put his hand on her shoulder. Bobbi wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

"Well, when my aunt told me I'd been injected with the super-soldier serum after birth it wasn't hard." Bruce and Betty stared at the young girl, eyes wide.

"You were injected with the super-soldier serum?" Betty asked.

"Yes, I, my grandfather had given some to my grandmother before Steve Rogers was used for the experiment. He was hoping that if any grandchildren were to get deathly ill, they sould inject the serum. And I was the only grandchild, and I was a sickly child, so what you see. It really came out of a bottle," Bobbi lifted her hands up as if to say, see, nothing special.

"Did your heart come from that bottle?" Betty asked.

"No, but without knowing that's where most of this came from, I had the courage to walk out. I'd still be an assassin," Bobbi told them, ashamed.

"And we'd still love you," Bruce put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Bobbi gave an evil grin back.

"Good, I'd expect you to."


End file.
